A Newborn Feeling
by Aoiru
Summary: I used to like this girl. Brown hair, passionate, loving and caring in her own way, along with guiding me through my dark moments. So, I thought. But what am I feeling, when this scarlet red haired girl showed me a new way on how to live my life? And showed me that music can be enjoyed in different ways? What…. what is this enormous feeling…? I can't seem to control it...


**A Newborn Feeling**

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own La Corda d' Oro, it belongs to its rightful owner; Koei.

_Summary:_ I used to like this girl. Brown hair, passionate, loving and caring in her own way, along with guiding me through my dark moments. So, I thought. But what am I feeling, when this scarlet red haired girl showed me a new way on how to live my life? And showed me that music can be enjoyed in different ways? What…. what is this enormous feeling…?

This is my first fanfic, so I really hope I won't mess this up. This story is based on Len, and how his feelings and life managed to change after a single encounter. I've also put a new character outside of the series, just to give the story more depth and details. Please R&R, and of course; enjoy!

_-Aoiru_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Perfect Music**

"Father… mother… p-please… wake up…! P-plea…." as I reached my limit and passed out in the middle of the car wreck. My legs were throbbing in pain. My arms were covered in blood and wounds. My mind couldn't bear with the enormous pain. But what hurt the most, was the fact that it was the last time I saw my parents… covered in their own blood.

When I woke up, there was a girl with a worried expression all over face. Wavy brown hair, slender arms, and her hands tightly shut against each other, praying that my conscience would come back to life. As I blinked slowly and got her attention, tears started to cover her rosy cheeks. The feeling of happiness was written all over her face. She hugged my body concealed in layers of bandages. She was shivering, yet I could sense her obvious stomach growls and her comfortable body heat.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you blink yourself to life." A crooked smile appeared on my face, as a sign to show her a similar thought.

"Nice to see you as well, Yui." A second before her expression turned the opposite.

"I don't know if you're going to keep that thought for a while", as she slowly let go of my body and brought her head down.

"I'm sorry Tsukimori-kun…. I am so… sorry…"

_-Four years later-_

The multi-colored leaves were falling off the trees. The wind blew through my hair, in addition to giving me a shiver along my walk to school. For once, I wanted to feel the autumn breeze without having to roll down the window whenever my butler drove me to school. It was a pleasant feeling, but not as amusing as every time I saw her heartwarming smile and her passion for her violin. If only they did not announce my name as one of the contestants for the annual school concours, I wouldn't be able to gain my interest for her; it all started there.

_-x-_

As always, my faithful butler along with a car ready to pick me up at school would be waiting in front of the gate. On our way home, the windows were rolled down and the scenery was as beautiful as it has always been. After the dreadful accident, I've been trying to cheer myself up from the loss of my role-models, but also two parents who I dearly loved. It became more and more painful to play the violin. As I observed the fallen leaves, the thoughts of being a famous and successful violinist grew further away from my reach.

Reaching the residence, I could smell the delicious cuisine as I stepped out from the car. A familiar smell was surrendering my house. I couldn't help but sigh in amazement.

"No! Why are you home earlier than usual?! You're supposed to be home in 10 minutes! What a pain!" as she heard from the main door being shut and shouted all the way from the kitchen. And when she shouts, it's not just a common shout. Lungs built for a soprano singer made that shout; louder than ever.

"Yui, would you calm down? And what did I tell you about coming over without my permission?"

As she walked out from the kitchen with a bowl of Pasta Di Parma, a wide smile appeared on her face.

"Absolutely nothing! As long as it includes food, you're all about surprises!" I couldn't help but replied with a smile.

As we started to dig in the food, the usual silence broke through the atmosphere. If it was other than Yui, they would probably be way too nervous to be around my cold-hearted, usual self. (So I've heard) But due to her being my childhood friend, she was used to it. The atmosphere where the silence around me could easily beat the one on graveyards. Silent, yet you know that there's something alive out there.

"I heard you were chosen as one of the lucky students to participate the school concours! You really are a prodigy, Len."

"Thank you. It's going to start in a few days. We're going to get more information about it in a few days. And also, how is it possible for you to hear this news when you go to a different high school which is billions of miles away?"

"It's only 10 minutes away from your high school, and your school is one of the best high schools we have in our country. Did you manage to forget that?"

"…..Right."

As she let out a chuckle, she started to mention about the issues she had to encounter at her own school.

"Why can't I go to the same school as you? Even though we have the same interest, I can't even get good enough grades to get in. What a bummer…"

"…It's good."

"…Hey! That's really mean! I could prepare an extra lunch box for you, and we could hang out and learn from each other about music stu-"

"I meant the pasta, Yui. It's good."

"…Oh. T-Thank y- Wait. Would you stop changing the subject like that?!

I couldn't help but letting out a crooked smile as I enjoyed the pasta. For the past four years, my life has been completely upside down. My mood became worse, and I couldn't enjoy the common things I did before when my parents were still alive. Although they were strict about music, they didn't fail to show their love and responsibility as parents. They were proud of me as much as I was proud of them. Our bond was complicated, but we understood each other in our own way. And Yui, my childhood friend who has been helping and guiding me through the rough moments is someone I hold dearly. There were times when I thought that the feeling I have towards her were love. But it's not for certain. The feelings I have are mixed. Is this love as a lover? As a brother? Or simply as a dear friend?

"Len? Leeeeen?" as she waved her hand in front of my sight to gain back my attention.

"Geez, what's with you wandering around your thoughts lately? Am I that boring to be around?" she let out a small sigh.

"No… it's not like that. I just thought that it's good to have some company around at times."

Her cheeks turned to a rose color, as she covered them for a few seconds and became flustered. "H-Haha w-what are you saying Len, it's definitely not like you… a-ahahaha…"

She came up with an eager suggestion, showing a bit of fright from her voice."

"You know m-maybe I should start living here with you…! I could take care of you… and-"

"No, Yui. You would only be a bother. You have a family waiting for you at home, and a school you have to finish. It would only cause a lot of trouble if you stay here."

Her face expression slowly turned into a troubled one. Her eyes were filled with disbelieve and the word "bother" was obviously written on her forehead. The pain we felt throbbing in our hearts were equal. If I keep letting her stay here, it wouldn't be fair to her future and her family. Just because my family was ruined by an unfortunate cause, doesn't mean I would ruin hers.

"E-eheheh….. r-right….. I-I have to go..."

As she dropped the fork and knife from her hands, she grabbed her bag and ran out without any hesitation. It was for the best; my feelings were still uncertain and I couldn't possibly stop her, when my mind was still a mess even after everyone else has moved on. The only thing that kept the family bond together was music. It was everything for us, as it was everything for me. I wouldn't disappoint them, so I set my mind to become the best violinist in the world. I want to make them proud, as much as I want their names to be unforgotten.

Throughout the evening, all I did was practicing with a certain goal in my head. I wouldn't think about anything else, only music wavered in my thoughts. Only music was the thing I need. The perfect music, which everyone would adore… the music which my parents would be proud of.

* * *

And there ends the first chapter! Please tell me what you think about, because I need a lot of improvements! R&R, and thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.

Chapter 2 will come out very soon! Until then, adieu. ~


End file.
